


After the Storm

by mydetheturk



Series: In the Cave Before the Uprising [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Spoilers, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could make it. They had to.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Spoilers for Scars, Pt. 2</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

Cyrus knew it was only supposed to be temporary. He knew that he didn’t have the programming for engineering something complex enough to keep Tron alive for long. But he’d still do it, for Tron. For the Grid.

Giving Tron what energy he had on hand, Cyrus quickly scouted the area, sighing in relief when he found a small energy spring near where he’d left Tron. He hurried back to the cave, giving a small smile when he saw that Tron was still in the same hibernation mode Cyrus’d left him in.

“Hey,” he murmured, placing his hand on Tron’s uninjured shoulder, shaking it a little. He watched as Tron blinked awake, jerking a little when he saw Cyrus’s circuits. “Easy, easy, it’s just me. I found a spring, we have energy,” Cyrus said, checking over Tron’s wounds. He wasn’t a medical program, but he did know the basics – every Sentry did, as far as he knew. Tron nodded. They could make it. They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we adopted Cyrus, this Sentry that saved Tron's life before the start of Uprising, I wrote a drabble.


End file.
